Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line-of-sight measurement system, a line-of-sight measurement method and a program thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Line-of-sight measurement apparatuses are known. Line-of-sight measurement apparatuses detect a line-of-sight direction of an observer in a store or an exhibition place or the like, when the observer moves in a display space, observing various observation objects displayed on display racks or display stands in the display space. The line-of-sight measurement apparatus is configured to integrate a line-of-sight measurement function that detects a direction of the line-of-sight of the observer, and a visual field video camera capturing images of objects in front of the observer. The line-of-sight measurement apparatus has been practically used as a wearable-type line-of-sight measurement apparatus to be mounted on a head of an observer (e.g., refer to PTLs 1 and 2). For example, in the case of the wearable-type line-of-sight measurement apparatus, the line-of-sight measurement data obtained by the line-of-sight measurement function indicates a direction of the line-of-sight in a viewpoint coordinate system fixed relative to the head portion of the observer.
In this case, concurrently with measurement of the line-of-sight, the image of an object in front of the observer is captured by the visual field video camera which is fixed relative to the viewpoint coordinate system so as to obtain a visual field video image.
At this point, a direction of the line-of-sight indicated by the light-of-sight measurement data uniquely corresponds to an image coordinate of the visual field video image.
By using the wearable-type line-of-sight measurement apparatus, location of the observation object indicated by the line-of-sight measurement data in the viewpoint coordinate system can be displayed on the visual filed video image. Hence, with a location of the observation object displayed on the visual field video image, the measurer is able to identify a gaze point at which the observer gazes.
As a line-of-image measurement apparatus and an analysis software thereof, for example, nac Image Technology Inc. sells Eyemark Recorder EMR-9 (registered trademark) and Eyemark application software EMR-dTarget (registered trademark), respectively.
Moreover, according to a proposed method, a gaze point at which the observer gazes in the measurement space indicated by the line-of-sight measurement data is identified by combining a line-of-sight measurement function with a three-dimensional sensor measuring a location and a direction of the head of an observer in the measurement space.
PTL 1: JP-A-H06-189906
PTL 2: JP-A-2012-146199